


Curses

by Bontaque



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Inflation, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave must have a ridiculously fast metabolism with all of the food he packs away at night. At least, that's what John thinks, until he finds out what happens when the sun goes down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curses

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for extreme and quick weight gain. Tagged as explicit and JohnDave because I'm planning on adding more to this and because it's kink stuff.
> 
> Based on [this post.](http://naughty-zombie.tumblr.com/post/44297311564/holy-shit-last-night-i-dreamed-that-like-ok-you)

 The first time John sees it, it's kind of an accident. Dave had been apprehensive about moving in with him and when he finally does, he makes John promise to respect his space. What Dave means is that sometimes, he needs to just get up and lock his bedroom door and John isn't allowed to disturb him.

John doesn't protest. He's never been one to need alone time, but Dave is different and he just assumes he doesn't do his jerking off in the shower. John is a little curious, because Dave always locks his door at the same time. He talks to Rose about it but she suggests that maybe he's a little too curious about what could be Dave's masturbatory habits. He blocks her and tries to forget about it.

John cooks and Dave does the shopping. Their arrangement works pretty well. Dave always buys more than they need and John doesn't understand how his room mate doesn't put on weight. He purposely keeps himself away from the pizzas and huge bags of snacks Dave brings home, knowing that he'd balloon if he ate even a third of them. They always disappear, but of course Dave would be the kind of guy to have a super fast metabolism.

Dave is skinny. Not slim or slender. He's skinny. John thinks maybe too skinny, but he doesn't care because he doesn't have any interest in how his best friend looks. Not at all.

He catches a glimpse of Dave's sharp hipbones when he walks out of the bathroom one morning in nothing more than a towel. He averts his eyes immediately, of course.

John wouldn't call himself chubby. He'd had a phase in school, but a growth spurt and finally convincing his Dad to stop baking him cakes had put an end to that. Still, he thinks he'd have to starve himself for weeks to have a hope in hell of fitting into Dave's ridiculously skinny jeans.

The first time... he doesn't even mean to catch Dave at anything. He thinks about it, just out of curiosity, but John never sneaks a peak after Dave locks his door. Until he hears a crash and cursing. He runs to the door and calls through, asking Dave if he's okay.

“I'm... fine,” Dave stutters.

His voice sounds strained, like he's in pain and John doesn't believe him for a moment.

“Are you sure?” John asks.

“Yeah – I tripped,” Dave breathes. “I'm okay, dude, I just hit my foot on my desk.”

John pretends to walk away but then he hears a soft groaning, too pained to be sounds of pleasure. He pulls out his pranking skills and picks the lock. That's his best bro, he doesn't see what else he's supposed to do.

John pushes the door open and just stares. Dave is sitting on the floor, legs splayed, clutching at his stomach. His shoes are across the floor, kicked off and he's fighting to get his belt undone.

John just stares at a Dave he doesn't recognise; the waistband of his jeans is cutting into his stomach as his fingers finally manage to get a hold on his belt. Dave looks up at him, expressionless, but his cheeks flush red. John doesn't understand what he's seeing. Dave is chubby, more than that and... he's growing.

Dave groans as his stomach expands, his jeans getting tighter. John watches his face get rounder, his legs start to fill out the fabric of the denim and he can't tear his eyes away.

Dave looks between him and his clothes, at the door and then he moves, rolling onto his knees and crawling towards him. His hand reaches out, a desperate attempt to slam the door but then he stops, clutching his stomach in pain.

John doesn't understand why he didn't just unzip his jeans. Maybe he thought he had time, but Dave just keeps expanding before his eyes. The button on his jeans pops off, hitting the floor as Dave's stomach surges towards it. John keeps watching as Dave stays on his hands and knees, his shirt rolling up as his stomach starts to swell faster.

It doesn't take long for the seams along his shoulders to rip, revealing soft, creamy skin, lightly dusted with freckles.

It looks like something out of a horror movie, a typical transformation scene. There's groaning and fabric tearing, hands scrabbling at skin and clothing and John knows he should do something but he's frozen in place.

Dave tries to stand up but he just falls backwards, trying to struggle out of his jeans but the fabric is clinging too tightly.

John looks at him, a thick double chin hanging from his usually angular face. There's the sound of denim ripping as Dave manages to get his shirt above his head. Clothing lays tattered around him, an angry red mark on his swelling stomach from the waistband of his jeans.

Dave's legs are being squeezed by the legs of his boxer briefs. They're looser than his jeans were but John knows they wont last long.

 

*

 

It can't take more than ten minutes. John watches as Dave grows to unbelievable proportions, until he can barely move. His underwear had ripped but John can't see anything beyond the vast rolls of his stomach spilling out into his lap.

Dave isn't looking at him.

“I guess I misjudged the time,” he says, as if that explains anything.

There's a loud growling sound and Dave manages to reach under his desk and pull out a large box. It's filled with all of the things he always buys too much of; chips, candy, pastries, even a few wrapped sandwiches.

“Dave... what -” John asks but he doesn't get an answer.

Dave tears into a bag of chips and practically pours them into his mouth. He eats like his life depends on it. It hits John that he barely ever sees Dave eat anything, besides picking at a salad or some leftovers.

He just watches as Dave demolishes the rest of the chips, three boxes of doughnuts and several candy bars without even stopping.

“Look, I can't really... explain this now...” Dave says between mouthfuls of food. “Fuck, I forgot to refill the box this morning, this wont be enough...”

John frowns. Dave is huge, sure, but he can't imagine anyone eating that much food. He looks at Dave's bed. It's a single, but it's a large single and he doubts Dave would even be able to fit on it.

“Can you get me some stuff from the kitchen?” Dave asks. “Cupboard next to the fridge?”

They have this thing they do and John doesn't even think before the words are out of his mouth.

“What did you last slave die of?” he asks. “Get up and get it yourself.”

Dave looks up at him, a pleading look on his face as he takes more and more food out of the box. It is almost empty.

“I _can't,_ ” Dave replies.

John doesn't think he's lying. Dave is huge. Immobile huge. The kind of thing you see on television shows, swearing it's their genes huge.

He walks into the kitchen and opens the cupboard. It's where Dave keeps all of the snacks that John hadn't touched. He pulls out an armful, not knowing what Dave wants or how much he'll need before walking back to his bedroom.

“Is this why you lock your door every night?” he asks as he opens one of the bags of chips.

Dave literally tears the packages open, spilling food all over himself. John thinks he can at least help by opening some for him.

“Yeah...” Dave replies.

“ _Every night_?” John asks again in disbelief.

Dave just nods again, still shovelling food into his mouth.

“I... Bro's the only one that knows and it's been hard enough actually getting enough food every night.”

John doesn't see how this could be not enough, Dave has to start slowing down soon, but there's another loud growl and Dave actually speeds up.

“More... please, ugh...” Dave begs and John jumps up.

He pulls out as much food as he can carry before running back to Dave's room and dumping it on the floor. Then he walks back to the kitchen and pulls out the three pints of ice cream he'd bought on impulse.

Dave's eyes light up when he returns. John just knows he'll make a mess, though, so he opens the first container himself.

It's the mess, he tells himself, as he digs the large spoon into the ice cream and holds it out to Dave. Dave actually moans in delight as he sucks the dessert off of the spoon, so John doesn't stop feeding him until all three pints are gone.

By the time Dave slows down, there's barely any food left in the bedroom. He rubs at his swollen stomach, fingers kneading into his flesh. It looks taut and hard, stuffed from all of the food.

John wants to feel it.

“So... are you gonna explain this to me?” he asks instead.

Dave shrugs.

“It's just this thing, call it a curse, whatever,” he says.

“So what? You get fat every night?” John asks.

Dave frowns and John worries he's said something wrong.

“Sort of...” Dave tells him. “I get a bit hungry every night. Well that's how it started. Now I get really hungry, I don't know... maybe it's all this.”

Dave motions to his stomach, the soft, thick rolls of fat, before continuing.

“I got hungry at night. I ate a lot. I gained weight,” he says. “It doesn't show in the day but it comes back at night. At first it was just a little but then I got hungrier and hungrier and... now this happens.”

Dave looks like he weighs 400 lbs, maybe a little more. John tries not to think about how, every night, he had gorged himself, gaining and gaining. It makes his pants a little tight.

“And then by morning, it's all fine?” John asks.

“Kinda,” Dave says, but he doesn't explain.

Dave digs into more food, devouring the last of it and then stares around sadly at all of the empty packages.

“Er, mind getting me a drink?” he asks.

John walks into the kitchen and reaches for a glass before stopping. Dave has the appetite of a 400lb guy, so maybe he wants more than a glass. He reaches into the fridge and pulls out the two huge bottles of apple juice before walking back.

Dave smiles as he takes the first, opening it and gulping it down. John watches in awe as he finishes the whole thing, his stomach swelling just a little with each swallow. He thinks about the vast amount of food and liquid packed inside of him, before forcing himself to focus on anything else. Dave finishes the second bottle and then collapses back onto the floor.

His stomach is swollen, hard and full and John has to stop himself from reaching out.

“Do you want me to help you onto the bed?” he offers.

Dave shakes his head.

“I don't want to break it,” he replies. “Uh, you could pull the mattress onto the floor for me?”

John does just that, helping his enormous friend to roll onto the makeshift bed. Dave looks exhausted, so he leaves him alone to get some sleep.

 

*

 

John barely ever sees Dave in the mornings, because he sleeps late and John likes to get up and go out as early as possible. He thinks about the wrappers strewn around the floor from the night before, though. It's an excuse and he knows it, but he just wants to see if Dave is back to normal.

Dave, it turns out is awake, but he's not up. He's splayed out on the bed, back to his usual size, everywhere except his stomach.

It's pushed out, almost perfectly round as he rubs large circles into his flesh.

“Are you okay...” John asks.

“Unngh...” Dave groans. “I'll be fine, I just need a few more hours to digest.”

It makes sense, why Dave never eats much during the day. Why Dave never shows his face before noon.

John clears up most of the food wrappers before grabbing a shower and heading out. He needs to clear his head and stop thinking about how much bigger Dave could get.


End file.
